The New People: Chapter One
by Ella Afleck
Summary: A sort of crossover. Basically character from that OTHER story (SQW) meet the Animorphs, but it really I'm just using their names, no one is dating anyone else. Mira helped with this one a lot. Please R & R (if you remotly understand it)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Animorphs people. The other people are copyright me or Mira or Mercury, they might be their own people, so therefore they are copyright themselves. Mira helped me out with part of this as well as coming up with the plot as stuff, so she's the co-author. Danke.

# The New People: Chapter One

And so it begins…

We are the one's who have come to help you. We are the one's who know the truth. We are the one's who FOUND the truth. We cannot tell you who we are. All that you need to know is that the truth is out there. You can find it too.

Mercury: What kind of a dumbass intro is that?

Mira: Dude, it's an X-Files into. You can't beat an X-Files intro.

Duke: Wait, so what is the truth?

Noah: There is no spoon.

Everyone: NOAH! 

Mira: ::SMACK!:: (Note: All ::SMACK!::'s are done while Mira actually says "SMACK!")

Noah: Sorry, had to do it. Ow. That really hurt, damn it!

Neil: You know, now that we're here, we have to try to do something, right?

Ella: Yeah, I guess so.

Mira: Screw the mission! Who wants to do what their told, anyway?

Noah: "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

Everyone: NOAH!

Mira: ::SMACK!::

Duke: But where is here?

Mercury: We're not in Zero-One Land anymore, I know that much.

::Red-tailed hawk flies over head and enters through a barn door::

Ella: I guess that answers where we are.

:: Upon seeing them, the red-tailed hawk flew off. A girl about their age entered::

Cassie: Excuse me, may I help you?

Mira: ::cough, cough:: Cassie Book!::

Cassie: (very confused) What?

Ella: (catching on) ::cough, cough:: Cassie Book!::

Jake: Cassie, what's going on?

Mercury: Who's that?

Neil: It's Jake.

Mira: Obviously.

Noah: Really, Mercury, you are a true disgrace if you don't know who Jake is.

Mercury: Did YOU know who it was?

Noah: Um…um…I plead the fifth!

Duke: Oh, please.

Cassie: There are some weird kids here who know our names.

Ella: Oh, don't worry. We're not yeerks. Just ask Ax, he'll back us up.

Ax: (in human morph) I will?

Duke: Of course.

Ax: And why will I do this?

Noah: Do it, Andelite, or you die and we'll turn you over to Visser Three, and…and…oh screw it, I can't think of anymore threats.

Neil: So much for subtle.

Mira: (surprised) We were going for subtle? Why?

Ella: No, really. Noah's just fooling around. We know all about you. 

Mira: Tobias, please settle an argument. Please morph human and let us know just what your hair color is.

Rachel: I don't trust them.

Cassie: It's ok, Rachel. They know that it's only Ax who is an Andelite and that we are human.

Everyone except Animorphs: ::cough, cough:: Cassie book!::

Noah: Ah ha! You are all fools! Won't the Visser be proud when I tell him that the Andelite bandits are nothing more than a meaningless band of teenage humans and an Andelite _nohlit_.

Marco: Now look what you've done Cassie!

Jake: It's not her fault.

Marco: Of course it is! ::cough cough:: Cassie book!::

Cassie: What are you people talking about! 

Mercury: I am Visser Three in a very kick ass teenage morph. Bow before me you insolent masses! ::raises arms in emphasis::

Cassie: ::sobbing:: I'm sorry! Take me, Visser. I'm through with this war!

Mercury: ::lowers arms:: Cool. I have power.

Mira: No, she sucks. Let's take Jake, he's hot.

Rachel: JAKE is hot and Cassie sucks. Alright, you are too messed up for me.

Mira: You wanna go? YOU WANNA GO!

Rachel: Bring it on.

Cassie: Wait, we don't have an Andelite _nohlit_.

Ella: Damn, you ruin everything Cassie. And Noah, get your Andelite language right!

Marco: ::cough, cough:: CASSIE BOOK! ::

Mercury: Okay, Marco is cool.

Rachel: MARCO is cool. Now you die. ::lunges at Mira::

Mira: ::fights back::

::they are fighting::

::they are still fighting::

::Mira get's away from Rachel::

Mira: ::grabs Tobias as he swoops down to help:: SHIELD! SHIELD!

Tobias: Get off of me!

Noah: Oh yeah, he's a _nohlit_ and Ax is a _aristh_

Neil: _Now_ you get this.

Noah: Sorry.

Ax: How do you know this about us?

Noah: Duh, Cassie just said it.

Cassie: I did?

Noah: Pshh, ya!

Cassie: I'm so sorry!

Mira, Ella, Mercury, Noah, Duke, Neil, and Marco: ::cough, cough:: CASSIE BOOK! ::

Cassie: Shut up!

Ax: These humans are acting most strangly.

Ella: Whoa Ax, you're about as sharp as a marble.

Ax: But marbles are round. Rowwwwwnd. Nd.

Ella: I rest my case.

Jake: Could you please explain where you came from?

Mercury: We could tell you that, but then we'd have to kill you.

Jake: …ok. Who are you?

Mercury: We could tell you that, but then…

Ella: Mercury, shut up.

Mercury: No.

Ella: Fine.

Duke: We don't know why where here, or exactly where we came from and we can't think of different cool fake names to call ourselves, so we are Duke, Mira, Ella, Neil, Mercury, and Noah.

Rachel: Your real name is Mercury?

Mercury: As far as you are concerned, yeah.

Ella: You could also call her Angel, Kayura, Umi, Harle…

Mercury: For now, my name is Mercury.

Jake: Do you know _why_ you are here?

Duke: Haven't got the slightest idea.

Ax: Who is your prince?

All people except Animorphs: ::exchange confused glances::

Ella: ::points to Duke::

Mira: ::points to Neil::

Mercury: ::points to herself::

Noah: ::points to Marco::

Duke: ::points to Neil::

Neil: ::points to Duke::

Non-Animorphs: Wait a sec…

Ella: ::points to Neil::

Mira: ::points to Duke::

Neil: ::points to Ella and Duke::

Duke: ::points to Mira and Neil::

Mercury and Noah: ::don't change::

Non-Animorphs: Hold on…

Jake: It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out later. What we need to do is get you back where you came from.

Mira: Why? We can stay here with you.

Ella: Oh dear God.

Neil: We have some sort of mission. I think we have to help you all…

To be continued…


End file.
